thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vergessen
Zitat Gruppierungen Waldscheune - Überlebende *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Michonne *Gabriel Stokes *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Sasha *Noah *Glenn Rhee *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Abraham Ford *Tara Chambler Alexandria *Aaron *Eric *Deanna Monroe *Aiden Monroe *Jessie Anderson *Pete Anderson *Ron Anderson *Sam Anderson *Nicholas *Olivia *Enid *Mikey *Bob Miller *Natalie Miller *Tobin *Reg Monroe *Spencer Monroe *Shelly Neudermeyer *Kent *Erin *Stacy Payne as Stacy *Mandi Christine Kerr as Barbara *Duane Kicak as Tommy *Unknown as Buttons *Maia Moss-Fife as Alexandria Resident 30 Tiere *Aarons Pferd Zombies Erwähnungen Verstorbener *Beth Greene *Bob Stookey *Tyreese Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria Sicherheitszone * Monroes Haus * Vorratskammer * Waffenkammer Kurzbeschreibung Rick, Carol und Daryl sind noch immer misstrauisch. Bei einem gemeinsamen Ausflug außerhalb Alexandrias beschließen sie bei nächster Gelegenheit Waffen aus der Waffenkammer zu entwenden, um für den Notfall welche zu besitzen. Unterwegs erledigen sie einen Beißer, der ein „W“ auf der Stirn eingeritzt hat. Daryl hat Schwierigkeiten sich in die Gemeinschaft einzufügen, so sucht er regelmäßig Zeit für sich alleine, außerhalb des Zauns. Bei einem Ausflug bemerkt er, dass Aaron ihm folgt und stellt ihn zur Rede. Aaron begleitet Daryl nach einem kurzen Gespräch, kurz darauf treffen sie auf ein Aarons Pferd. Beim Versuch es gemeinsam einzufangen, werden sie von einer Horde Beißern angegriffen, dem das Pferd zum Opfer fällt. Aaron erlöst das Pferd schweren Herzens von seinen Qualen durch einen Gnadenschuss. Deanna schwört Rick, Michonne und Maggie auf ihre Zukunftsvision ein: Eine prosperierende Gemeinschaft mit Gesetzen, Handel, Industrie und Regierung. Rick ist jedoch aufgrund der unzureichenden Sicherheit besorgt, nicht die Beißer seinen in seinen Augen die wahren Feinde, sondern die Menschen draußen. Er setzt zunächst gegen Deannas Willen durch, dass die Wachtürme zukünftig in Schichten rund um die Uhr besetzt werden. Insbesondere Sasha, die immer noch sichtlich traumatisiert durch den Tod ihres Bruders und der jüngsten Geschehnisse ist, möchte so viele Schichten wie möglich übernehmen. Deanna richtet in ihrem Hause eine Willkommensfeier für die Neuankömmlinge aus, bei dem alle Bewohner Alexandrias zusammen kommen sollen. Rick und Carol befinden, dass dies die richtige Gelegenheit ist, unbemerkt in die Waffenkammer zu gelangen. Carol, die mit selbstgebackenen Keksen bei der Feier aufwarten möchte, deckt sich dazu bei Olivia im Vorratslager mit den Zutaten ein. Dabei nutzt sie die Gelegenheit, den Fensterriegel der angrenzenden Waffenkammer heimlich zu lösen, um später durch das Fenster unbemerkt einsteigen zu können. Daryl kann sich nicht überwinden auf die Party zu gehen, er wird spontan von Aaron eingeladen, mit ihm und Eric zu Abend zu essen, da beide wegen Erics Knöchelverletzung ebenfalls der Feier fernbleiben. Beim Abendessen teilt Aaron Daryl mit, dass er ihn gerne als Alexandrias zweiten Rekrutierer haben möchte. Daryl ist Aarons Meinung nach fähig „draußen“ zu überleben und kann in seinen Augen den Unterschied zwischen guten und schlechten Menschen erkennen. Auf der Party trifft Rick wieder auf Jessie, beide fühlen sich zueinander hingezogen, woraufhin Rick ihr einen heimlichen Kuss auf die Wange gibt. Carol verlässt unterdessen unauffällig die Feier um Waffen aus der Waffenkammer zu besorgen. Dabei wird sie von Jessies Sohn Sam verfolgt, welcher sie beim Entwenden der Waffen erwischt. Carol kann Sam mit einer Drohung und dem Versprechen auf neue Kekse davon überzeugen, das Gesehene für sich zu behalten. Tags darauf händigt Carol Rick eine entwendete Waffe aus. Daryl verzichtet und bleibt weiterhin seinem Bogen treu. Vorspann Sasha kann nicht schlafen und schaut sich die Bilder in ihrem Zimmer an. Am nächsten Morgen öffnet Olivia für Sasha das Lager. Sie erklärt, dass sie früher im Coffeeshop gearbeitet hat und dort auch recht zeitig aufstehen musste. Die stämmige Frau erzählt beiläufig, dass sie ihr Handy noch mit sich führt, weil sie sich an Routinen gewöhnt hat. Sie bittet Sasha um ein Wildschweinbein, damit sie Prosciutto, eine Schinkenspezialität, machen kann. Sasha verlässt Alexandria. Im Wald stellt sie die Fotos auf und schießt mit ihrem Gewehr mit Schalldämpfern darauf. Sie lauscht angespannt nach den ersten Schüssen. Dann feuert sie alle Bilder von ihrem Sockel und wartet. Handlung der Folge Daryl, Carol und Rick treffen sich an dem Haus, vor dem Rick eine Pistole versteckt hat. Sie hören einen Untoten, doch empfinden ihn nicht als Bedrohung. Sie beratschlagen sich, wie sie in das Vorratsgebäude eindringen können. Carol schlägt vor durchs Fenster einzusteigen. Rick bemerkt, wie viel Glück Alexandrias Bewohner bisher hatten und fügt hinzu, dass sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit jetzt noch glücklicher werden. Die drei beschließen den Plan einige Waffen zu klauen und evtl. die andere Gruppe zu übernehmen, für sich zu behalten. Der Zombie, den sie die ganze Zeit hörten, erscheint. Carol tritt vor und verschießt ihr Magazin, denn sie haben in Alexandria erklärt ihr Schießunterricht zu geben. Daryl bemerkt ein eingeritztes "W" auf der Stirn des Untoten. Michonne betrachtet sich in ihrer neuen Uniform und kürzt einen Faden mit ihrem Katana daran. Rick kommt zu ihr. Sie sprechen über ihren neuen Job als Ordnungshüter. Michonne sieht Dianas Entscheidung, ihr und Rick den Job des Ordnungshüters zu geben als guten Schritt der Integration. Daryl durchstreift den Wald. Dabei bemerkt er jemanden. Aaron kommt aus dem Unterholz und ergibt sich. Er ist fasziniert, dass Daryl ihn von einem Untoten unterscheiden kann. Dann merkt er noch an, dass Daryl die Fähigkeit hat einen guten von einem schlechten Menschen zu unterscheiden, im Gegensatz zu Rick. Daryl möchte wissen, warum er verfolgt wird. Aaron gibt vor auf Hasenjagd und nur zufällig hier zu sein. Er bittet sich ihm anschließen zu dürfen. Daryl dreht sich um und geht, aber gestattet es. Diana erklärt die Tätigkeit des Ordnungshüters und erhofft sich allein durch das Tragen der Uniform, dass die Leute an das Konzept der Ordnung glauben werden. Sie schwärmt davon die Zivilisation mit Handel und Regierung wieder aufzubauen. Rick möchte zum Tagesgeschäft übergehen. Er bespricht Sicherheitsaspekte beim Rundgang mit Diana. Sie weigert sich die Bevölkerung zu bewaffnen. Sasha kommt hinzu und möchte sich freiwillig für den Wachturmdienst melden. Diana gibt zu, dass der Wachturm die meiste Zeit unbesetzt ist. Michonne und Rick sind entsetzt, da sie dort ein Gewehr gesehen hatten. Sie erklärt, dass es sich dabei um ein fest montiertes, jedoch nicht ständig besetztes Gewehr handelt. Diana gibt nach und will einen Schichtdienst für den Wachturm einteilen. Sasha ist bereit so viele Schichten, wie möglich, hiervon zu übernehmen. Diana ist bereit die engagierte Scharfschützin als Hauptwache einzusetzen, jedoch nur wenn sie auch auf ihre Hausparty kommt. Carol spielt immer noch die Rolle der guten Hausfrau und unterhält sich mit anderen Frauen über Rezepte. Als sie Rick sieht, verabschiedet sie sich von der Gruppe. Unterwegs besprechen beide, dass die Party eine gute Ablenkung wäre um die Waffen zu stehlen. Rick möchte ihr Rückendeckung geben und Daryl können sie nicht verwenden, da er zu gut überwacht wird. Carol freut sich, dass sie an diesem Ort wieder "unsichtbar" sein kann. Daryl und Aaron finden ein Pferd mit dem Namen Buttons auf einer Lichtung, das Aaron schon seit einiger Zeit versucht nach Alexandria zu führen. Daryl nimmt ihm das Seil ab und erklärt, dass seine Gruppe bereits ein Pferd gefangen hatten, welches jedoch nicht so lange draußen war. Er nähert sich langsam dem Tier. Einige Untote erscheinen, worauf hin das Tier scheut und davon läuft. Sie erledigen die Zombies und versuchen dem Tier zu folgen. Carol besorgt sich von Olivia etwas Schokolade. Dabei erzählt sie, wie sie in ihrem Teig Eier mit Apfelmus ersetzt. Sie erklärt, dass die Süßigkeit rationiert ist auf einen viertel Riegel. Als zwei Männer herein kommen und um Waffen bitten, lässt sie Carol allein zurück, die sich ihre Portion nehmen soll. Sie geht zu den Anderen und schaut aus dem Fenster. Dabei gibt sie zu, dass sie keine Expertin im Umgang mit Waffen sei. Als sie den Raum verlassen ist der Verschlussriegel für das Fenster geöffnet. Während Daryl und Aaron durch den Wald gehen, sprechen sie darüber, wie die beiden zusammen mit Eric als Außenseiter gesehen werden. Aaron gesteht, dass sie noch immer gut gemeinte Ratschläge und Beleidigungen hören müssen. Daryl antwortet nicht. Er findet, dass er nichts beweisen muss. Diana begrüßt Rick und seine Familie auf ihrer Party. Auch Rosita und Abraham sind gekommen. Sie gehen direkt zur Bar. Diana stellt ihren Ehemann vor. Sie sprechen und trinken etwas miteinander. Als Jessie mit ihrer Familie herein kommt, dreht sich Rick unweigerlich zu ihr um. Daryl und Rick finden das Pferd, das jedoch zu einigen Untoten läuft. Sie wollen die Zombies töten, bevor dem Tier etwas passiert. Einer packt Aarons bein und zieht ihn zu sich. Dank Daryls Hilfe kann er sich jedoch befreien. Sie sehen aus der Ferne, wie das Pferd überwältigt und gefressen wird. Nachdem alle Untoten getötet sind, erledigt Aaron das Tier. Auf der Feier drückt sich Noah in den Hintergrund. Maggie und Glenn bemerken ihn und stellen sich zu ihm. Die beiden nehmen ihn zu sich und gehen gemeinsam auf die Feier. Daryl schaut von Außen auf das beleuchtete Haus der Monroes. Dann dreht er ab und geht. Unterwegs fängt ihn Aaron ab. Daryl ist verwundert, dass dieser nicht auf der Feier ist. Aaron lädt ihn auf Spagetti zu sich ein und geht voran. Als Olivia kommt verabschiedet sich Carol von Rick. Jessie stellt Rick ihren Mann vor. Dieser ist Arzt und möchte Rick sich demnächst anschauen. Er nimmt die beiden Gläser und will sie nachfüllen. Jessie und Rick plaudern etwas miteinander. Sie findet, dass sie zwar viel verloren haben, doch auch etwas erhalten haben. Sam kommt aufgeregt zu seiner Mutter und berichtet, dass die Kekse alle wären. Rick erklärt, dass er die Bäckerin kennt. Dabei fällt dem Jungen auf, dass er keinen Stempel auf der Hand trägt. Er holt ihn heraus und drückt ihm ein rotes A auf den Handrücken. Es klopft an der Tür. Spencer öffnet und sieht, wie Sasha sich gerade umdreht. Die beiden stellen sich vor. Er erklärt, dass sie bei ihm sicher vor Frau Niedermeyer ist. Sie verwickelt einen sonst in ein Gespräch über ihren Wunsch nach einer Nudelmaschine. Daryl isst schnell und dankt danach hierfür. Eric erzählt Daryl ebenfalls von Frau Niedermeyer und ihrem Wunsch. Aaron schaut ihn vielsagend an. Dieser erkennt, dass Daryl noch nicht gefragt wurde. Er ist neugierig. Aaron führt ihn in eine Garage mit Motorradteilen. Er möchte, dass Daryl sich hieraus ein Bike baut, damit er damit als Rekrutierer zusammen mit Aaron auf Tour geht. Er will Eric nicht mehr vor den Toren Alexandrias sehen. Außerdem findet er, dass Daryl den Unterschied zwischen guten und schlechten Menschen kennt. Er willigt ein. Michonne schaut sich fasziniert ein Coctail-Schwert an. Abraham kommt zu ihr und spricht sie darauf an. Er ist zufrieden mit sich und wie es läuft. Carol ist in den Vorratsraum eingedrungen. Sie nimmt sich ein Stück Schokolade. Dann sammelt sie Waffen ein. Sam spricht sie an, nachdem auch er durch das Fenster gekrabbelt ist. Sie dreht sich erschrocken um. Er gesteht, dass er ihr nachgegangen ist in der Hoffnung auf weitere Plätzchen. Carol erklärt, dass sie ein ganzes Blech nur für ihn machen könnte, er es jedoch für sich behalten muss, dass sie hier war. Das möchte der Junge jedoch nicht, weil er seiner Mutter immer alles erzählt. Darauf hin kommt ihm Carol bedrohlich nahe und schildert, wie er eines Nachts plötzlich aus Alexandria geholt und weit weg gebracht werden könnte, wo ihn die Beißer bei lebendigem Leibe fressen. Sie stellt ihn vor die Wahl. Jessie hält Judith auf dem Arm. Rick erkennt, dass es hier in Alexandria nicht so schlecht ist. Als sie ihm Judith gibt, drückt er Jessie einen Kuss auf die Wange. Diana holt Sasha zu sich in die Gruppe. Aus ihrer Sicht sprechen alle über Belanglosigkeiten. Sie wird an all die schrecklichen Dinge erinnert, die sie erst vor kurzem erlebt hat. Eine Frau spricht sie an und will ihr Lieblingsgericht erfahren aus Sorge das Falsche zu kochen. Sasha wird lautstark wütend und verlässt die Party. Am nächsten Tag spricht Diana Sasha an. Sie erklärt, dass Alexandria nicht real ist. Diana weist sie zurecht, dass das Blödsinn ist. Dann gibt sie ihr eine Schachtel Patronen und lässt sie raus. An ihrem Treffpunkt im Wald übergibt Carol die Waffen. Daryl hat über den Plan nachgedacht und findet, dass sie keine Waffen benötigen. Rick jedoch greift zu einem Revolver und steckt ihn sich in die Hose. Michonne hängt ihr Schwert über ihrem Kamin auf. Rick und seine Gruppe kommen zurück nach Alexandria und gehen auseinander. Jessie grüßt Rick und zeigt stolz ihren Stempel. Rick erwidert den Gruß. Plötzlich hört Rick einen Untoten an der Verteidigungswand. Er hält eine Hand an die Mauer und sieht dort den Stempel von Sam. Besonderheiten *Die Party und das Annageln des Katanas an die Wand durch Michonne stammen aus Heft 72 des Comics und wurden genauso in die TV-Serie eingebaut. Todesfälle *Aarons Pferd Musik *"Spicks and Specks" by Bee Gees Trivia *Ein Walker, der das Pferd Buttons angegriffen hat, war der Trainer selbst. *Die Fotos, die für die Zielübungen aus Ricks Haus stammen, zeigen Crewmitglieder, die am Set mitarbeiten. *Als Rick in einer Szene die Straße herunterläuft, sieht man im Hintergrund ein Straßenschild mit dem Namen "Morgan". Diese Straße gibt es wirklich in Senoia, Georgia. *Die Folgennamen der letzten Folge beziehen sich auf eine Aussage von Dale. (engl.)